


Schmico Prompts

by Peace_and_LongLife32



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_and_LongLife32/pseuds/Peace_and_LongLife32
Summary: Any prompts that you all wanna see? Let me know.





	Schmico Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Cute: Gay Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 
> 
> I could see an AU where Levi goes to a gay bar to try to understand his attraction to men. When he walks in, Nico notices him immediately and can’t look away. He buys him a beer and Levi is just confused as to why the hottest guy there seems so into him. He starts to understand his feelings after that gay bar trip. Maybe that happens right before Nico’s first day and they soon realize they work at the same hospital.

Levi paced the sidewalk outside of a gay bar called the Lumber Yard which Taryn had helped him find. Every now and then a person would enter or exit and and the music pour out and entice him with the mystery of what might lay inside.

He wondered if this was his moment to discover himself, like the kind experience people had in the movies. The aha moment where everything made sense and they were suddenly whole. He wanted that. He really wanted that but he felt overwhelmingly nervous.  

 _Maybe I didn’t pick the right outfit_ , he thought to himself. He looked in the window of a nearby shop already closed, criticizing his choices, despite the fact that he had picked his most flattering pants and a shirt his friend had bought him specifically for clubbing.

 _I was nervous the day I applied to med school, I was nervous the day I got in and the day I started my internship. Now I’m a doctor and I’m glad I did those things despite the nerves._ He thought. _And I might look back and say I was nervous then but now I’ve figured myself out and I might even have an amazing boyfriend and I’ll be glad I walked in no matter how anxious I was._

He took a deep breath and when he released it he shook his head clear of all the nervous thoughts and walked straight for the door. He steeled himself and entered without further hesitation.

Once inside, he found an empty table and claimed it. He glanced around, eyes wide, trying to take everything in. A big disco ball hung over a bare stage. Lights of various colors flashed across the room. There was a dance floor where people were having the time of their lives and a oak bar with rainbow streamers.

He took a snapchat to send to his sister. He was trying to decide what to caption it when someone walked over to his little corner table. He looked up to find an extremely handsome man smiling down at him.

“Is this seat taken?”

Levi shook his head, “No.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Nico sighed and twirled the drink in his glass. He’d had deviated from his usual bar choice to see if he could meet someone new but so far no one had stood out.

More than a few people had approached him but there was no spark and so he politely turned them down.

He considered just finishing his drink and leaving when the door opened and a young man with flushed cheeks, a cute round nose, and wild brown curls walked in.

He was dressed up in black jeans that hugged him and a tight, dark blue shirt with a lower neckline that made Nico want to bury his face in the sweet spot where the neck meets the shoulder.

Nico watched as he looked around with a look somewhere between wonder and wistfulness. The man bit at his smile as he sat down and watched the dance-floor. He lit up when he saw the streamers at the bar then took a quick picture. His nose scrunched up as he paused, finger hovering above the screen, clearly waiting for inspiration on what to write.

Nico found himself leaving the bar and walking towards without even really thinking about it.

He stopped right behind the chair next to the other man’s.

“Is this seat taken?”

The man looked up and blinked at him. “No,” He shook his head.

Nico smiled then brought the chair closer before sitting down.

“I’m Nico.”

The other offered his hand, “Levi.”

“Nice to meet you,” he said as they shook hands. “Do you come here often?”

“You too.” Levi’s lips twitched in amusement, “First time actually.”

“Mine too,” He leaned over to whisper in his ear, “Must be fate.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Levi felt a shiver slide down his spine as Nico’s breath touched his ear.

Nico was clearly flirting with him. He was kinda obvious not completely obtuse. He couldn’t imagine why someone as pretty as him would flirt with someone like Levi but he swallowed his demeaning thoughts and instead, feeling bold, said “You know that was a cheesy line right?”

“Did it work?”

Levi ducked his head to hide his smile, “Maybe.”

“Hm. Well, let me make up for the cheesiness by buying you a drink?”

“Okay.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Nico grinned at Levi and as they rose placed a hand at the arch of his back, leading him towards the bar.

It was busy so Nico gestured Levi to an open spot and went behind him, pleased when he felt Levi’s breath hitch. He leaned over to get the bartender’s attention. After receiving a nod, he lowered his arm and let his hand brush against the other’s. Levi responded by leaning into him.

“What do you normally get?”

“To be honest, usually whatever my friends are having.”

Nico hummed and Levi looked up at him, “What’s your favorite?”

“A shot of bourbon.”

“Sounds good to me.” Levi said with a smile.

“Two shots of bourbon, please.”

The two of them downed their drinks.

“Wanna dance with me?”

Levi gave him a half smile, “I have two left feet.”

Nico took him by the hand and drew him close, “I don’t mind.”

Levi beamed and so Nico led him onto the dance floor, immediately spinning him around.

The shorter man giggled in surprised delight.

Nico found that as long as he was able to keep Levi out of his own head (or looking down at his feet) he was able to keep along to the beat pretty well.

Sometimes though, Levi’s brow would furrow from thinking too hard and he would stumble a bit. Nico found it surprisingly enderaring.

“Hey,” He whispered into Levi’s ear, “Don’t worry about getting it right, just focus on me, okay?”

Levi’s glasses had slipped down while they were dancing and Nico felt the full blow of his soulful eyes.

“Yes… Yes, I can do that.”

So he did, Nico noticed as he relaxed into his arms. They danced song after sone after song, bodies flowing together until they were both completely exhausted and short of breath.

Nico kept his eyes on him, saw how flushed the other was, his smile was bright and happy, and Nico found himself acting without thinking for the second time that night.

He raised his hand and brushed Levi’s hair out of his face before tilting his head for a kiss.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Levi startled and for a moment forgot how to move.

 _Oh my god. He’s kissing me. He’s kissing_ **_me_ ** _._

Nico pulled back, looking a little uncomfortable.

“Uh, sorry. That was a little abrupt.”

Levi shook off his surprise.

“No, No...” Levi stuttered. “I, um, I…”

Unable to find the right words, he stood on his toes and reached for Nico, pulling him down for another kiss.

Nico wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, bringing their bodies flushed together.

They only pulled apart after someone called out for them to get a room.

Levi felt a blush spread across his already red face but the also felt a so wide it aches smile there too, so he felt the trade off was worth it.

“Do you wanna grab some ice-cream?” He blurted out and Nico raised a brow at him.

“There’s uh, a really good ice-cream shop a few blocks away, across the street from the park? We could take a walk afterwards?”

“Sure. Ice-cream sounds good.”

“Great!” Levi led them off the dance-floor and Nico paid their tab before they exited the bar.

Nico held the door open for him and Levi wasn’t even embarrassed by the fact that he all but skipped out.

“So, it’s just down this way-” He said, while unthinkingly grabbing the other’s hand to lead him towards the ice-cream polar. “They make all their ice-cream by hand and it’s amazing!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Nico was surprised when Levi grabbed his hand but felt an amused fondness for his excitement to share the little hole-in-the-way they walked into.

A little bell rang as he opened the door, “Hi Marie!” Levi called out as a woman behind the counter waved at him.

A little girl ran up to him and Levi swung her up into a hug, “And hello Mayra!”

“Hi Mr. Levi,” She turned to Nico and waved. “Hi Mr. Levi’s friend!”

Nico offered his hand, which she shook with vigor. “Hello Miss. Mayra. I”m Nico.”

“Hi Mr. Nico.” She chirped.

“Guess what?” She looked back and forth between Levi and Nico waiting to see what’d they guess.

“You’ve picked a theme for your birthday party?”

“Yes! It’s gonna be doctor themed, because I’m going to be a doctor just like you!”

Nico watched as they high-fived, “That’s awesome!”

“As a fellow doctor,” Nico told them, “I agree that that is an awesome party theme.”

“Thank you!”

The woman, Marie, smiled as they approached the counter.  

“How can I help you?”

Nico glanced over the choices as he subtly watched Levi and Mayra from the corner of his eye.

“A scoop of coffee ice-cream, please.”

“Cup or cone?”

“Cone, thank you.”

“Coming right up. Oreo in a cup for you, Levi?”

“Yes please!”

Marie made their orders and handed them to Nico as Levi paid. He then did a complicated handshake with Mayra before waving goodbye to Marie.

“So park?” He looked up at Nico with such a beautiful smiled than Nico felt the need to kiss him.

“Park.” He agreed, handing Levi his cup and then leading them across the street.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Levi found them a bench. He sat crossed legged, angled towards Nico. He didn’t even feel the hours slip by until his phone started ringing.

It was Taryn, probably wanting to know how the night had gone. He was just going to text her, letting her know he’d update her tomorrow when he noticed the time.

“Shoot! I didn’t realize it was so late, I have work early tomorrow.”

“So do I.” Nico told him, with a kind smile.

“So,” He held out his hand, “How about I give you my number and then we can make a date?”

Levi beamed and gave Nico his phone.

The next morning Levi felt energized despite getting hardly any sleep.

He went outside to wait for Taryn, sipping at his coffee, lost in his own thoughts when he heard her honk.

He got inside her car, prepared to be bombarded.

“So? How’d it go?”

“Well, I am definitely gay. I had a great time and also got the number of the hottest guy there.”

“That’s my boy!” She cried out as she drove away from his house.

Before entering the hospital, she turned to him. “We telling the others?”

“I had a spontaneous park date with a super hot guy and he gave me his number for future dates. We are so telling them.”

She laughed and he turned to stick his tongue out at her when he bumped into someone.

“Oh sorry!” He adjusted his glasses then glanced up to see Nico.

“Hi...”

“Hi.” His smile was sweet and it made Levi melt a little inside, “I guess when I found out you were a doctor, I should have asked at what hospital.”

“Yeah, me too. Welcome to Grey-Sloan.”

“Thank you. I hope we’ll get a chance to talk later. Maybe you can give me a tour?”

“Yeah. Happy too.”

“Great, you have my number, text me.”

“I will,” Levi told him before Taryn pulled him away.

“Nice to meet you but we’ve got to go.”

Nico seemed amused as he waved goodbye.

“I must say” She told Levi as they walked to their lockers, “I may be a lesbian but I am still very impressed.”

Levi just smiled and raced her to the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't think I've ever been in an actual bar, (lame I know) so I'm sorry if I got the setting all wrong lol.
> 
> Also I hope I was able to flow between the perspectives well. 
> 
> I had other ideas for this prompt as well (a little more angst-y) but it kept dragging on so I changed gears. I might go back and add another chapter with the varying plot-line but we'll see. Let me know if you all are interested in seeing that version too.


End file.
